


The Good Faith Program

by Spiritual_anybody



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Boy Ben Solo, Bad Boy Kylo Ren, Catholic School, Catholicism, Experienced Ben Solo, Experienced Kylo Ren, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Behavior, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritual_anybody/pseuds/Spiritual_anybody
Summary: Rey is the goodie two shoes at St Luke’s Catholic School. She is the good girl that always follows the rules and listens to the teachers.All that gets flipped on its head when Rey is paired with Ben Solo (who goes by the name of Kylo Ren).Kylo is the bad boy in school that has to be taught by Rey- his final straw before being expelled.Causing Rey to go through an unwanted (but possibly needed ?) sexual awakening.(Slight warning for religious content).
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 57
Kudos: 89





	1. Silver Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! My other high school au story is about Ben being the nerd so this is the reverse. Ben/Kylo Ren is the bad boy in school while Rey is the innocent/non- experienced one. 
> 
> This was originally written as a Breakfast Club re-telling (so serious Claire/Bender vibes). But somehow through writing became more about Catholicism/ Religion. Lol. 
> 
> I think through a very lose interpretation of the force and the the Jedi being an arguably, somewhat religious organization.  
> -Hope I don’t offend anyone! Very, very loosely based on going to Sunday school when I was younger. 
> 
> The beginning is a little wordy, but hope most of you enjoy! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> -This story is most of the way written, so I am really hoping to do once a week updates.

“Mr. Solo.” Holdo slammed the Manila folder of papers down on her desk before them. “With all due respect. Your son is a mess.”

Han scoffed at that, picking up the stack of papers flying out of the folder between them. Ben’s picture was on the front. A paper clip held in place a black and white Polaroid photo of him. One from the front and one from the side. A large stamp from the school sat next to it. Like a proper rap sheet. Like Ben was a proper criminal. 

Han felt claustrophobic. In this dark wood little space. Filled to the brim with books, crosses, his wife sitting next to him, and Holdo standing across from him. Taking up every square inch and corner of this room. He could see little dots of dust floating in the light beams from the windows. He needed to get out of here, run far away. Han would have agreed to anything if it meant seeing unfiltered sunlight again.

Maybe that was the secret of the religious. 

“Come on Sister, he’s just a boy. Is all this really necessary?” Han gestured to the thick folder. 

“On the contrary Mr. Solo. I think your lax attitude towards the situation, makes this necessary.” Holdo’s voice became sinister. She folded her arms in front of her chest and looked down at Han. Like he had something to prove. Like she had something over him. 

Han gruffed and looked once over at “the principle”-well in this world the head nun. She was very unconventional looking. She wore a habit that covered most of her hair except a few puffy curls of swirly purple bangs that stuck out from her forehead. She looked like a black raspberry ice cream cone sat on top of her head. What kind of principle looked like that? Han sighed, he looked back and forth between Holdo and his wife. It seemed like Leia had undying faith in this woman… for some reason. That she or this program could “fix” their son. 

Han didn’t like the idea of fixing Ben. He was a rough and tumble teenager at one point. 

Han shook his head “When I was his age, you couldn’t tell me no.”

“Han, sweetie-“

He sighed and turned in his chair, looking at his wife. Han took in her worn face. Leia’s aging process had accelerated like light speed since Ben had become a teenager. Deep wrinkles, grey hair, and dark circles under her eyes when her skin used to be light and soft. Most importantly her eyes had a permanent sadness to them now. Not like the strong youthful woman Han used to know.  
He knew all this hadn’t been easy for her (to say the least). So it really wasn’t fair that he was choosing to be difficult right now.  
“-at that age you were cute and charming and the most you did was race cars in the back of the strip mall parking lot…” his wife continued. 

“Our son has a criminal record.” Leia said, “We need to do something about Ben.” 

“Don’t you want your son to be saved, Mr. Solo?” Holdo chimed in. But there was a tension behind those words, a tone. Han prickled at that word, saved. A trigger for him. “Ok, ok. What do you two ladies have in mind?” Leia smiled small at her husband’s defeat. Holdo grimaced at the slightly sexist use of the term “ladies” but let it slide. 

“Well, let’s take a look in his folder, shall we?-“

Ben had a full rap sheet starting at 13. Breaking and entering. Crawling into windows of abandoned homes. Steeling parked cars, taking them out for joy rides (Han could see the appeal of that one, as a car lover himself-he hated to admit.) Ben even tried to rob a convenience store with a fake gun-undoubtedly the worst and most concerning offence. Defacing public property. Setting fires in the woods. The list went on and on. 

The local authorities turned a blind eye and returned Ben to their doorstep, every night. No questions asked. Shaking their heads while unlocking his handcuffs. “Good night Mr. Solo.” they world say. Speaking only these subtle words. The guilt would wash over Han.

He wondered if Ben ever felt guilty. He didn’t. 

Most of Ben’s friends weren’t so lucky. Born less affluent than him, Ben was destructive to those closest to him. His friends were forced to go to delinquent schools or spend their nights in juvie. Their parents couldn’t afford bail money. Just the one phone call. Which they used to report back to Ben rather on their well-intended families. It was a shame, really. 

“It’s called the Good Faith program.” Holdo’s voice cut into Han’s thoughts.

She was grinning down at him, but her smile didn’t meet her eyes. “We match two of our students. One good, while the other…” Holdo turned and looked back and forth between Han and Leia, trying to say her next sentence with as much tact as possible (which didn’t come naturally to her). “Well, with a…bad student.” –She went for the simplest term possible (not at all reflecting the true iceberg of hate she had for the boy). “The good student will guide the bad to the light. Teach them the ways to become a good citizen. And most importantly, a good Catholic.” 

Han hesitated, “You want to give our son over to one of these brainwashed religious yahoos?” He winced. That sounded harsh even to him. 

Holdo glared down at him. 

Leia had been a very committed catholic in her youth. In fact this was her brother’s temple and school, St. Luke’s (Han knew this about her upon their first meeting).

Han remembered those days well. When they first met. He was across the street, fixing his broken down car when she came out in the yard, in her school girl uniform. Not that he wanted to sound like an old perv, but those outfits just do something for men. Han had to be patient though. He was older than Leia, he had just given her his number that day. But that summer, when Leia turned 18 she practically had to beat Han off with a stick to keep him off of her. 

Would Leia and Ben be happier in some alternative universe without him? Han shook the insecurities from his collar like a wet dog drying off.

“Han sweetie” Leia reached over and squeezed her husband’s hand. “This is going to work. I know it is. I still have faith our son is not gone.” There was another word, faith. Han’s eyes squinted half shut. He didn’t like that word. He liked knowing the facts. Knowing the odds. Betting on the tangible and the here and now. This seemed like a leap into a black hole, that he could not see his way out out of. 

“I don’t know sweetheart....Is all this really…”  
“Necessary.” Holdo replied dryly. 

Han tried again, “This mumbo jumbo didn’t work on him last time.”

Yes, Luke tried some new age-spiritual, voodoo bull shit on the kid. When the bible stuff didn’t really work. It didn’t work a lick in knocking sense into the kid. On the contrary after Luke’s teachings, Ben seemed to grow even more hostile. He didn’t talk to Han and Leia for two straight months. Han wasn’t sure what happened, he didn’t pry. Maybe they performed some kind of exorcism on him, at summer camp. And the demon was still stuck in there. (That would be a simpler explanation for all this mess.) –Han thought. 

“I don’t know sweetie, I did dumb, stupid shit when I was a kid too. We all do.” It was much harder for Han to say this after flicking through the dreaded folder. And being stared down by a scary, tall purple haired woman. 

“Han.” All sense of humor was out of Leia’s voice. “The most you did was spray paint a penis on the school lawn. Our son is about to go to jail.”  
Holdo looked even angrier at Han with that bit of information.  
Han embarrassingly shrugged his shoulders at her and half smiled, the one corner of his mouth lifting up. 

“I hate to be pushy here, sir. But this really is the final straw. After this we have no choice but to expel your son.” Leia’s face looked truly panicked at those words.

Where would Ben go then? Prison? The military? They had exhausted all other options. 

“Fine…fine.”  
Han cleared his throat, sighed and silently nodded into the floor in agreement. 

–Holdo clasped her hands together and gave her fake smile again, “Great!” She beamed. And pushed the brochure containing the profile of the “good” student towards Han. ‘This is who your son, Ben will be paired up with.” 

Han opened up the folder and took a glance at who this very “lucky” student may be. 

It was a girl. She had bright eyes and a bright smile. Genuine, in that way that it spread all across her face. Right up to her eyes and cheeks. Determination and grit ran deep in those cute dimples of hers. Han shook his head. Even in the black and white Polaroid picture the girl looked colorful. 

-Oh the naivety of youth, Han thought. 

He turned his head up to the little man nailed on the cross above Holdo’s head, and gave the girl a silent prayer.  
If anyone is up there listening. Please let Ben have mercy on this poor girl’s soul.- 

+

Holdo’s habit waved behind her like a cape. She looked like some dark wizard about to conjure up a spell. Rey didn’t know if Holdo was rushing, or if this was the pace the woman normally walked at. But Rey had to power walk just to keep up with the tall billowy woman. 

As Rey panted next to her, trying to keep up, Holdo plunged forward. Into the depths of the school. Long grey pipes damp with dew drops on the ceiling lead their way. Every clamor and step echoed down the dark tunnel of hallways. 

The school splurged on energy saving light bulbs. So each time the women took a step a new light would turn on, only for a few seconds, to turn immediately back off as they passed. Blackness surrounded them when no soul was detected. The shiny linoleum floor only glowed when the pair of souls stepped on it. 

Rey never noticed this effect during the week because of all the other students. There was enough business in the hallways the bulbs never got such a break. Now an eerie coldness crept up Rey’s spine. It was chilly in this low basement area of the building. Rey couldn’t help but think there was a better place to do this. 

The only other people here, on the weekends, were the janitors. You couldn’t see them but off in the distant you could hear the clamor of key chains or the clang of a chain link fence being shut. Blocking students from a restricted section of the building. 

They could also see and smell a trail of fresh pine soap on the floor still drying. One of them must have not been too far off. 

“So glad you joined the program Rey.” Holdo still wasn’t looking down at her but ahead. Rey felt like a little mouse scurrying next to a tall ocean weed blowing in the dunes. “You really are one of the best students we have at the school. The Good Faith program really needed a girl like you.” 

“Of course Sister Holdo! It really is the least I can do.”

“Hmm.” Holdo side eyed down at Rey, “I like your enthusiasm.” Her tone was dry. 

Holdo started taking out a long set of keys, a little rusty on the edges with a silver string. She took them out of her pocket without missing a step. “Now, Rey, a little you should know about this student….” 

“Oh, yes, well I did take a look at his papers-” Rey pranced next to her.

“Be careful if he starts playing mind games.”  
“Mind games?”  
“Well young Mr. Solo can be quite… manipulative. Just keep your wits about you if he… tries anything-”  
“Tries anything?” 

Holdo glanced down at Rey again, for a lot longer this time. Her expression flat. Like that wasn’t a question. Rey’s throat tightened uncomfortably. “Umm, yes, Sister. I understand.” 

“Good.” As Holdo made an abrupt stop at a door. Rey’s body momentum took a second to catch up with her. 

“Yes, well try your best with him Rey, but honestly. I’m not expecting much.” 

Holdo put one of the long rusty keys in the door lock. Rey blinked a few times with this new information. Was Holdo calling this whole thing off before it even started?

“The boy comes from privilege, a silver spoon in his mouth. He doesn’t know struggle Rey. Not like we do. I met his parents, his mother seems… sweet. But the boy has never been properly disciplined in his life. His father is utterly hopeless.” 

-Harsh. 

Holdo turned the lock to open it-  
“Sometimes, I think, to Expel is better…. Anyways!” Holdo’s voice went up three octaves at the end as she smiled down at Rey “Good luck!”  
She was about to push her inside, “Oh, One more thing. One of the janitors will be here to get you when you’re done. Ok. Bye now.”

As Holdo pushed Rey inside. 

The large door shut behind her. 

Why did Rey feel like the heroine about to meet the serial killer in a horror movie?

+

Rey stood there. The brick in the room a stark white.  
There was a naked bulb hanging from the ceiling. Giving the room a harsh florescent glow.  
Ben-this boy she had heard so much about sat in a chair opposite her across the room.  
Separated only by a thin metal table.

His arms were folded in front of his chest. His long legs spread out-manspreading they so affectionately called it. Highlighting his thick thighs. His head downcast, shaggy black hair covering his eyes. Lips in a harsh pout. Rey could only see his bottom lip, and the tip of his nose through the curtain of dark hair. 

He made no attempt to look up at her. Not from the sound of the door opening and closing, nor from the sound of her feet shuffling into the room. 

Rey cleared her throat. Taking in this pouty boy.  
She stood there with a clip board in hand, verses and passages stuck on it, looking like hall monitor Barbie. 

“So!” Rey beamed “You’re Ben So-“

“Don’t call me that.” His deep voice cut through the room like glass.  
Rey looked up from her click board to see a pair of black eyes staring at her.  
“Don’t call me Ben.”  
“That’s not my name.”  
“It’s Kylo Ren now.”

The tension broke through the room like a candle blowing out.

“OK... so, Kylo Ren... then…?” She scratched out the top line of her clipboard to scribble something new. 

“I’m Rey and today we are going to-“

“Rey? Just Rey?” He cut her off again.  
She cleared her throat trying to regain some of her confidence from earlier.  
“Yes.” Her voice dropped some of the joy to become icy and harsh- to match his tone.

“Hm.” He looked her up and down, “So you’re one of Luke’s puppets then.”  
“I’m not a puppet.” Rey said defensively.  
His one eyebrow quirked up, “So you want to be here? On a Saturday? On your own accord?” He chuckled sarcastically. 

“I’m here. On Saturday-“ Rey gritted her teeth at him, “to help you-help the student get their life together.” Anger dripped from Rey’s voice this time. “I’m trying to help you.”

“hm.” Kylo looked her up and down again. “Sure sweetheart. Keep telling yourself that.” 

Rey swallowed. Trying not to feel small where she stood. His eyes were so deep set his brow bone almost cast a shadow over them. The lighting caused harsh shadows and contours from his jawline and nose. He looked like a black ink blot on a white canvas propped up in the middle of the room. 

It was strangely attractive. Rey could get lost in that look… if this was under different circumstances. 

Rey cleared her throat, “Well if you’re done probing me. We can start our lesson.” 

“Probing you?” His other eyebrow shot up to his forehead. He smiled. “Do you want me to probe you Rey?” She glared at him. 

His voice dripped with sexuality. Why did boys have to make everything sexual?

“I’ve been told I do a good probing.” He nodded his head, “The girls really like it. I could probe you right now-wipe that harsh look off your face.”  
That’s it. Irritation bubbled up in Rey’s chest. She dropped the clip board on the desk. 

She put her palms flat on the cold table top surface and leaned on straight arms. In his direction. 

“That’s it sweetheart. Get angry. Girls like you look so sexy when you’re angry.” 

“Girls like me?” Rey blinked a few times. 

“Yep, Catholic school girls. You ladies have a lot of pent up energy.’ He laughed. 

Now, Rey glared at Kylo with the force of a thousand suns. 

“You don’t even know me.” 

“Oh, I know you.” He looked her up and down for the third time. “I know girls like you-” Kylo leaned in closer, like a wolf barring its teeth. His arms still folded. 

“Stop it.” Rey fought the urge to lean back. Retreat. 

But, of course, Kylo didn’t stop. His spread legs hit the floor. He leaned in closer still, causing his chair to squeak. His folded arms came apart to sit on the table top too. Drinking in Rey’s appearance like soup. 

Her eyes dropped to the two large hands on the desk. He had more hair than her. Thick, black, and wiry hair peeking out of his sleeve to skate across the exposed parts of his forearms. 

She hoped he didn’t notice her shaking. 

“I could lift up that skirt for you-“ Rey’s eyes flicked back to his. 

“Girls like you lift up their little skirts for me behind the bleachers. Begging me to touch them in the places they can’t reach. Places they aren’t allow to touch themselves… so they get guys like me to do it for them.”

Rey’s jaw clenched and she scowled at him. “You’re no different.” “–Sweetheart.” He added. 

“Listen here Ben-or Kylo Ren. Whatever your stupid name is. I’m in charge on Saturday and we’re not having this conversat-” 

“Tell me Rey…”  
Kylo didn’t miss a beat. He stood from his chair. The sound of it skid across the floor. He came up and leaned on his hands, placed them dangerously close to her own. He motion for a second like he was going to put them directly over hers, like he wanted to. But didn’t. 

Rey looked down at the table top again away from his gaze. Their fingertips’ almost touching.

“At night, when you’re desperate to sleep-“ Rey squeezed her eyes’ shut but she could feel his hot breath on her skin, “When that little school girl uniform comes off. Just you and your hand between the sheets. What do you think about?” 

“Stop it.”

“I bet it’s not one of those bible verses you pray about.” 

Rey’s eyes narrowed as she opened them, and met his gaze, challenging him. “That’s not me. I’m not like one of those girls you talk about.” His eyes were beautiful and intense. Like dark clouds rolling in from the sea after a storm. Too beautiful for the things he was saying to her right now. -Or just beautiful enough. 

“No.” His voice thick like an egg yolk in the back of his throat. “Not you. You’re too good for that.” 

“You don’t even know me.” Rey whispered this more to herself than him, looking down at her own reflection on the table’s surface. 

“I’ve seen you.” That got her attention, “Out on the courtyard talking to your friends. Tell me Rey? Would you ever come over and say hi to a guy like me?”

Her eyebrows’ worked in confusion. 

“No.” he backed up, “you don’t have the courage.” 

After a moment, “Those girls want to be kissed, to be touched. Beg for my fingers inside them. Beg for what they’ve been denied all their life. You’re too good to admit to yourself that you really want it.” 

“Enough!”  
Rey wanted him to stop talking to her like this. How did this conversation go here? Take such a dirty turn?

“Want me to do it for you now, Rey?” He moved his hand up, like he was going to touch her.  
Rey panicked and motioned to get up off the table. But Kylo was on her in an instant. His large hands around her wrists. His grip was tight. 

“Let go of me!” Rey tried to pull away.  
Her chair pushed back across the floor, hitting the back wall with the force of her body jolting up.  
The metal legs scratched on the linoleum floor. “This is over!”

Kylo straighten up and laughed, “Sure, sweetheart.” He let go of her. “Now run back to your bible verses, and tell Luke and your friends what a monster I really am.” 

Rey’s hand was already on the doorknob. She wasn’t waiting for the janitor or anyone else to come in and save her, she had to get out of there. “I have to leave.” Rey didn’t look back at him as she left the room.

“Sure sweetheart, everyone eventually does.” He mumbled to himself as the door shut behind her. 

+

Rey felt lightheaded.  
Her chest heaved while her back touched the cold brick wall behind her. 

She clutched the stone wall, catching her breath. She was the only one in the hallway. 

No one had ever spoken to her like that. She couldn’t process it. The look in his eyes as he came towards her was so intense. 

She dropped her head forward and watched her small chest rise and fall. The bare skin between her high socks and skirt looked clammy. Rey feared the force that was Kylo Ren was going to be too much for her. 

Would she have to quite the program? Her fingers turned into shaky fists at her sides.


	2. Good Girl

Kylo wobbled home. The vodka shots still coursing through his veins. He couldn’t ride his bike, couldn’t even walk a straight line. 

His stomach lurched. It wasn’t just the vodka shots, it was the Mikes Hard Lemonade, rum, and Bud Light all mixed together. Whatever they could get their hands on from their parent’s liquor cabinet is what they drank. And it all was becoming a hellish sludge in the pit of his stomach. That was ok, anything to burn his last memory away. 

Kylo had just watched his friend fuck on the mattress. The image of his friend grunting with his bare ass in the air. Belt, jeans, and the top of his boxers around his knees as a girl panted below him. One of the perks of being in the “Knights of Ren.” (An admittedly stupid name one of them came up with in middle school). A certain type of girl let you do this to them. On the groups’ reputation alone. 

Their shack, with their shared mattress was one of the worst kept secrets in the school. Officially, the unofficial “Knights of Ren” hang out spot. Go, steal alcohol, and pick up girls. Repeat. That is how they lived their lives. At least when they weren’t in Father Luke’s Catholic school. His Uncle’s holy prison of hell for an institution- as far as Kylo was concerned. He hated it there. Thought it was a sad excuse for an education. 

-He grunted clutching his stomach and the one side of his handle bars as he passed this institution. On his way home. 

Kylo’s blurry vision caught something in the night. 

A light was on, focusing his eyes upwards. The glow of lamp light from the top floor of the girl’s dormitories. Kylo looked up. 

It was her. That girl. Studying at her window. Kylo didn’t know the dorms were open on the weekends. He assumed everybody went home. 

She looked like an angel. All was dark around her in the night but her face, illuminated in a square by the yellow-white lamp light. Rey’s face looked calm, serene, and peaceful. She was reading. Maybe going over her prayers.

Unlike the scared, angry scowls she gave him when they first met. 

He didn’t blame her. 

Kylo acted like an absolute ass the last time they interacted. 

He was nervous. Kylo didn’t want it to show, (didn’t want her to know that) but he had no idea how to talk to girls, at least without the persona of his gang and liquid courage by his side. It was like he had no idea how to behave in civilized society. He panicked (a bit) and assumed she wanted what all the other girls wanted who hung around his crew. Free beer and a good time. 

The beer he didn’t have. But the good time-he could very much offer her.  
But he was wrong, very wrong. 

Rey wasn’t interested. 

She was different. She was better than that. Not better. He didn’t want to judge his friends or the girls that clung to them like that. He was one of his friends, after all. But Rey actually seemed to have standards. 

In a way Kylo admired that. Believed he saw that in himself when he was younger-at some point in his life. To see the good in people.

But he also believed in himself. In choosing in himself above all others. He alone could control his environment, the galaxy. Luke and his parents hated that rebellious, individual streak in him. But they couldn’t control him-Kylo made sure of that. 

It made Kylo think of his initiation into his crew. 

A tree with notches cut into it, with one of their switch blades. All their names going down a list with the made up last name Ren behind it. Some stupid idea one of them had when they were drunk or high or both. Like a witches oath blood pack. The false identities carved in the wood like letting of blood in the palms. They were bonded together and Kylo Ren took on this new identity like a mask to be worn. 

A mask he didn’t want to let go of. 

He smirked as he walked passed her window form the street.  
“Good night Rey. See you next Saturday.’ Kylo said to himself, as him and his bike strolled on by. 

+

Maz put three fine china tea cups on the hard wood surface of her desk before them. 

All the cups had a chip or scar on them somewhere. 

Everything in this place was either cracked or damaged. Forever shabby. The nuns were not allowed to splurge on any material goods so everything was either donated or foraged out of piles in cardboard boxes at the Church charity drives. 

Rey was particularly proud of herself for finding the electric tea kettle for Maz. Rey was the best scavenger of the group. Finding little treasures and gems buried everywhere she went. 

This was a tradition Rey, Maz, and Holdo shared. After every Sunday mass they would sit, drink tea, and catch up on their week. It was like a normal relationship one would have with an Aunt or Grandmother. But Rey had neither of those. 

Truth be told Rey wanted to forget about this week. About that boy, in that room, that somewhat disturbed her. She wanted to think about peaceful things. Not the obscenities talked about. 

Rey thought she could see his face in the steam, coming up from the small tea cups. Floating in the air like a hazy mirage. Rey tried to shake the memory of him from her head. But the face of Kylo Ren was fresh in her mind like a stab wound. 

“So Rey.” Holdo was looking down at her long boney finger stirring the tea. 

“How is it going with the Solo boy?” 

Rey gulped. The one question, she didn’t want to answer. 

“Oh fine…” She tried to dodge the question.

“Really...? Just fine?” Holdo smirked. Like she already knew it was bad. Sensing blood in the water. “Because I heard you left in a hurry yesterday. You didn’t even make it the full hour. Anything… you want to share with us? 

Rey halted her tea cup centimeters from her lips. The steam hitting the end of her nose. 

Rey swallowed. 

“Yes, Rey” Maz adjusted her glasses to get a better look at her face- Rey hated when she did that, “Holdo told me you were assigned to teach the Solo boy” click and another twist of her glasses. 

“Did he cause you any trouble? Dear child?” Maz’s eyes looked like moonlight on the water. 

Rey brought her tea cup down and looked at the circle of brown water pitifully. Her neck grew hot. Her little silver spoon on the fine china saucer clinked. “Well, he was…pretty aggressive.”

“Oh?” Holdo sounded like a dog shaking a rabbit between its teeth, “How so?” 

Rey had two options here. Tell the truth. After all, it was borderline (ok it was sexual harassment). Kylo had definitely gone too far yesterday. One the other hand… it was their first session. Five minutes into their first session. And Rey wasn’t a quitter. Some dark twisted part of herself wanted to see were this would go. Would it get better? Could he be better? Good, see the light? Could she help him? She at least wanted to try. And she owed it to themselves to give it a couple more sessions. Plus, Holdo already wanted to have their program end, and have Kylo expelled. Rey thought he at least deserved more of a chance than that. 

“Well, he did-“ she didn’t want to use the word harass, “…intimidate me….mildly, but it’s ok. Nothing I can’t handle.’ Rey sat proud in her chair. Squaring up her shoulders. 

“Really? Because the janitors told me you ran scared.” All the blood in Rey’s face left her. And she felt like slapping Holdo across the face. Who sat there grinning like the Cheshire cat, Rey could see every tooth in her mouth. Taking small sips of her tea. 

“I didn’t run scared.” Rey said indignant. Ok, so, she totally ran yesterday. But she wasn’t sacred…maybe a little. But it was a blow to Rey’s ego to say otherwise. 

“He just caught me off guard. I didn’t know what to expect. Now that I know, I’ll be prepared.” Rey crossed her arms in front of her chest in confidence. 

Holdo snickered, “Hm. You’re such a sweet girl Rey. You always do the right thing….” She patted Rey on the knee. But the touch seemed cold. 

“You know boys and their temptations... always trying to corrupt us.” Maz said idly, shaking her head above her tea cup. 

Rey nodded her head slowly. It’s like they already knew everything that happened, without even needing to ask it. 

“You want to stay good, right Rey? Stay pure?” Maz’s looked at Rey like she could see right through her. 

Rey cleared her throat. 

“Yes, so good Rey. So pure.” Holdo said taking sips of her tea. Her tone forbidding. 

Rey brought the tea cup up to her nose again, breathing in the steam and the strange visions they conjured up. This set had a delicate rose gold trim with painted rose flowers on the side. Rey watched the steam rise into the air. Masking their faces in a haze of lemon ginger tea.

When Rey didn’t say anything more Holdo laughed like it was some sort of private joke between them. “I commend you for wanting to continue, that boy is wretched. Hard to believe he’s the nephew of Father Luke.”

“That nephew of his is utterly hopeless.” Maz chimed in. 

“He’s not hopeless.” Rey caught herself saying out loud before she could stop herself. 

Crap. Why was she defending him? The words left her mouth before she could think.

Holdo raised an eyebrow at her, “Oh?” 

“No one is hopeless in eyes of the lord, Sister Holdo. You’re the one that taught us that. We all have a chance to be forgiven.” 

There was a beat of silence before Holdo spoke again, and she gave a savage chuckle. “Looks like we are teaching the youth too much these days. Filling their heads with nonsense. You know Rey when I was a girl, we were God fearing.” She emphasized the end of fearing like it was a threat. Like this conversation was over.

Rey stared down the purple haired woman as she took a large sip of hot tea. She didn’t wait for it to cool down as it burned her tongue and throat. It would sting for hours later. But it was the only way for Rey to stop arguing with her head mistress. 

\+ 

“Good girl Rey.” 

“You’re such a good girl Rey.” 

“Always such a good girl.”

-She had heard this all her life. From Luke, Holdo, and Maz, all the teachers really. She, Rey accepted it as facts. That is must be true, she knew no other way to live. And it was the least she could do for being dropped off at their doorstep as an infant. 

How else to treat the hand that feeds you? The only hand you have every known?

That’s what made right now so difficult. 

He sat across from her, those dark brown eyes staring at her like an action was about to happen. An animal’s skin that prickled just under the surface. Either her body or his body about to move like a collision. And Rey didn’t know if it was for the best or for the worst. 

“You know, you could sit on my lap. Rey.” Her eyes flicked up to his dark pools. They were an inviting warm brown today, not so deep. A merry juxtaposition to the restless edge his words were laced with. 

‘No thank you.” 

He opened, spread his legs wider covered by dark jeans with holes at the knees. 

Thick, strong thighs that could support her weight. Rey’s attention was drawn to his spread open legs for far too long. 

Rey felt his hand on her thigh, under the table. His bare fingers on bare skin above her knee. Curse the space between her high socks and skirt.  
”We could you know...we have time to mess around.” 

She batted his hand away.  
“Honestly, is that all you think about?”  
“It’s difficult to think of much else, being caged up in this room with you...”  
(Rey heard as much from his reputation.)  
She rolled her eyes as he laughed a warm chuckle.

Rey with a huff bent her head back down. Pretending to study, when internally she was getting all flustered. Kylo patted the outside of his dark wash jeans with a large hand. His knuckles, fingers looked rough and callus, little bit of dirt clung around his fingernails. 

“No one would see- we’d be covered by the table. If Holdo were to walk in.” 

“And she wouldn’t immediately know what we were doing? Me on your lap, like some doll, while your hand…your hand-” Rey stammered. She couldn’t finish that sentence.  
Ben chuckled. “Whoa, sweetheart.” He put his hands up, “I don’t think I said anything about my hand. Just my lap. I don’t know what you’re thinking about….”

“You’re impossible.” 

“You could at least come over and sit next to me, on my side of the table. There’s plenty of room.” 

“No.” 

He lifted an eyebrow, “why not?”

“Because you’re not being nice today.”

“Trust me Rey, I can be nice. Very nice.” His voice dripped like thick paint in the back of his throat. Dripped of promises she didn’t want to see the end of.  
“Kylo please. Not now. Enough for the day.” 

It was the next Saturday. Rey tried her best to get him to open up his reading material. But Kylo clearly wasn’t interested (in that at least). His mind was on something else…  
“Fine.” He shrugged, “I guess Princess doesn’t want to play today.” 

Rey sighed and closed her eyes in frustration. “Just turn to page 180 and finish the work in the work book. The sooner we can get out of here the better.” Rey grumbled that last part. 

…..Kylo was still. Quiet.  
For a moment.  
Rey didn’t get half way through one page, before… she heard him pull something out from his pocket. Jesus, was this kid that bored of the material already?  
Rey didn’t want to, but she looked up. 

He took out a red lighter.  
Her eyes followed his hand.  
He pulled out a cigarette from inside his flannel pocket. While staring her down. As if challenging her. Daring her. 

He put the cigarette to tease between his lips.  
“Ben…” she warned.  
He took the cigarette out from his mouth.

“You can’t smoke in here.” Rey said irritated but he just smiled at her.  
“Relax sweetheart. I wasn’t going to light it.” He leaned back.

-Omg. This was torture. Was she being punished? What did she do to deserve this?  
Rey death stared him something fierce.

Kylo just tucked the cigarette behind his ear instead.  
And oh- oh. Was it attractive seeing those dark waves being tucked back behind a large ear.  
No- no she thought. Don’t go there. 

Kylo didn’t stop there though. No. He leaned back in his chair. Still staring at Rey’s face. His big thumb dragging down the nozzle of the side of his lighter. It was red as it sputtered awake. 

The flame faltered-stammered, as it became erect. It was imperfect. Like it was broken. The whole lighter looked broken now that Rey got a better look at it. Like the pieces were detached to be reattached in odd ways later. Makeshift, like he made it himself.  
He leaned over. Her eyes followed the blaze at his fingers tips. Captivated by his movements. 

He put his one boot on the surface of the metal table. Rey could see the dirt clung to the soul of his shoe.  
She imagined bicycle tires. The smell of fresh mud, in the woods with his crew.  
Kylo put his lighter, placed the flame to bottom of his leather boot.  
His black Dr. Martens boot strings were untied and in messy knots- why did that not surprise her?

Rey’s nose was assaulted by burning leather.  
“You can’t do that in here! Stop that.”

“Are you going to stop me? Sweetheart.”

“Stop calling me sweetheart.”

“Why? ...you’re not sweet?”  
He looked at her-at her body in a way that made Rey feel uncomfortable 

“I’d bet you’d be sweet…” He mumbled that almost to himself, like a dark twisted fantasy he had. 

Rey stood up again, before the time was done. And started grabbing all her things. 

“Oh come on Rey, I was only messing around.”  
But Rey didn’t say anything. She was done for the day. Her lips small and tight in annoyance. 

“I see you at night, by your window you know. Coped up with the nuns- why are you always hiding Rey?”  
Shivers went up Rey’s spine. She blinked perplexed away from him.  
But she didn’t stop. Didn’t look back. She needed to leave. Done for the day. 

-Rey sighed as she walked back to her dorm room. She didn’t want to be a quitter and quit on Kylo. But he honestly wasn’t making that easy for her. He was being overly difficult. Like he wasn’t even trying and Rey didn’t know how much longer she could take.  
She sighed again as it was getting colder outside. Maybe they-everybody was right, maybe he just wasn’t worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope most of you enjoyed :) feel free to comment. 
> 
> I am enjoying a snow day today. Hope the rest of you are having a good day!


	3. Flesh Wounds and Dried Blood

Rey rubbed her finger tips to her temples.  
It was her time of the month and she had been nursing wicked cramps all day.  
“I’m not in the mood today, Kylo.” She gritted out.  
A sharp jab of pain hit her lower abdomen, striking Rey as she leaned over in her seat, clutching at her lower stomach.

Kylo was “reading” the workbook. But his eyes weren’t moving back and forth. “What? Miss Princess is too good to fight with me today?” He smirked. The usual of him to not let up. 

Rey sighed and kicked his chair, “Asshole.”

*Another sharp jab of pain hit her lower back this time. Rey moaned and bent fully over. Folding herself up completely over the table. Her forehead hitting the cool surface of the desk.

Kylo looked up from his book then, “What’s wrong sweetheart!?” …did his voice actually sound concerned? 

“Not now.” Rey sounded constrained and tight in pain. “Just follow the work book and finish the lesson plan on your own for today. I’m really not feeling well.”

“Rey. Tell me what’s wrong. I can see that you are hurting.” She sighed, figuring it was better just to tell him at this point. 

“Oh-nothing. Just, my ovaries are exploding, my uterus is closing in on itself, and you know my “friend”, 

Rey brought her hands up, using air quotes from the table. Not looking up at him, her head still down. “Came to visit me last night. So if you don’t mind, will you please shut up?”

“Oh.” Ben turned bright red “Sorry…I- I didn’t know.” and he sat back in his chair in silence. His cheeks tinted a rose-y red. 

Rey looked up at him and rolled her eyes, “teenage boys and the mere mention of periods.” She rolled her eyes again and rested her head back down on the table. 

-A few minutes of silence later. 

Rey didn’t lift her head up from the table, but she heard Kylo’s chair squeak. She heard his footsteps shuffling towards the door. His large hand scraping the wood panel hall pass on the door. Before she knew it, Kylo was gone. 

Hmm, Rey was curious but she didn’t question it. Maybe he needed the break for the day, just as much as she did. Maybe if Kylo couldn’t relentlessly tease her, he decide just to leave. 

But, a few moments later, he returned. 

“I come baring gifts.” 

Before Rey could take a peak, before she could speak, Kylo opened his arms, and dropped his stash to the table. And removed his leather jacket and draped the heavy material over her shoulders. 

Jostled, Rey sat up. The materiel thick, and the leather so much bigger on her than him, it almost felt like a weighted blanket over her body. It smelled like fresh rain and puddles of water. Rey could imagine him then. Outside with all his friends running through open fields or abandoned parking lots. Her hand came up to secure and feel the buttery fabric over her shoulders. 

It snuggled her body, too big for her small frame. 

“I brought these for you.” She looked up at Kylo, the bright bulb behind his head. He was standing next to her holding two bags of chips and two root beers from the end hallway vending machine. 

“Fritos?” Rey smiled at him with a bit of sarcastic humor in her voice. 

“I thought….” Kylo shrugged, his face looked a little embarrassed, “I read that it helps, food.” His eyebrows raised, “I don’t know. I heard girls like… food.” He did another small shoulder shrug. 

Rey paused. Blinking up at him. Her long eye lashes fluttering. 

“Um-don’t girls like food…?” He gave her a lopsided smile. 

Rey busted out laughing. She found it hilarious-him. His cute little way of trying to “help.”

Kylo looked more embarrassed that Rey started to laugh. “What! I don’t know how girls work...I heard it was like getting the munchies or something.” 

Rey laughed again, and Kylo awkwardly laughed with her shaking his head.

His wolfish grin showing his jagged, crooked teeth-He scratched the back of his neck by his hairline. Was this the first time she laughed with him?

“I guess it’s kind of weird to bring Fritos and Root Beer. But the best I could do.”

“It’s perfect.” Rey couldn’t help but smile again. 

“I’ve got you something else too.” She looked back at him as she open one of the bags of chips.

“Got them in the back of the janitor’s supply closet.” Kylo opened his palm flat to her.

Rey looked at the two little pills laying inside. 

“Figured these would help more than the chips.” He laughed again. 

Rey regarded him- Kylo looked a little grungy today, oversized jean jacket with holes. A dark red checkered flannel that was probably thrifted. He looked like a black haired Kurt Cobain –the look suited him. 

“I can’t take those.”

“Why not?” 

“The nuns….it’s a rule.” Rey shook her head. 

“Come on Rey, just take them. They’ll make you feel better.” 

She looked up at him again, “I- don’t want to see you in pain.” His eyes swam with soft sympathy. 

“It’s a carnal sin. Eve carries the pain, the burden child birth…of Adam’s-” Rey recited what has always been told to her. Since reaching puberty by the nuns. 

She was about to go on-

“Just take the damn pills Rey.” Kylo growled. “Damn nuns don’t know what they’re talking about.”

Rey looked at the pills in his hands, to his eyes, to the pills again. Kylo stood there and waited patiently. 

“Ok, fine.” She sighed, and chose to obey him. Taking the two little red pills of Ibuprofen out of his hand and swallowing them with a big chug of root beer he brought her. She smacked her lips together- “ah” and made a satisfied sound at the tart bubbly concoction. Kylo smiled down at her. Prideful that he helped- happy that she listened. 

Rey closed her eyes in peace, for the briefest moment before looking back at the table. 

“Where did you get those!?” There were a couple of tampons and pads landing in chaos at the center of the table. 

“Oh I-” He tipped back on his feet, hands in his pockets. “I stole them from that dime machine in the….” He looked at her again, his face scribbled crayon red“….from the girls’ bathroom.”

Rey chuckled, “Wow, big “bad boy” Ben Sol-sorry Kylo Ren, master plan of destruction- sneaking into the girls’ bathroom and stealing feminine hygiene products.” Rey closed her eyes and laughed again. 

He smiled down at her, moved his seat over to her side of the table and popped open the other bag of chips. “Only for you.” He cheered a root beer at her direction. 

Rey paused on a half-eaten Frito. 

“Wow, I should get my period more often.”

“I’m pretty sure it doesn’t work that way-Rey.” He crunched a chip into his mouth. 

She kicked his chair. 

“I was being sarcastic you ass.” But she smiled at him. 

And he smiled at her. “It’s just-you’re a lot nicer to me when I’m on my period.” She side eyed Kylo, as she took another bite. 

“Just because I give you shit sometimes Rey, doesn’t mean I want to see you in pain.” 

“Give me shit some of the time? More like all of the time...”

“Yeah.” He scratched the back of his neck again. “I’m sorry about that.” 

And Rey shrugged it off. “It’s ok.” Even though it kind of wasn’t ok. Rey wish he would quit the tough guy façade of attitude all ready. 

*After Rey took the pills and her stomach was full of chips and root beer, she felt a little better. Her eyes lids were starting to feel heavy and she leaned her head on the desk. Feeling like she wanted to nap. 

Lesson plans forgotten for the day. 

A few moments later she felt a large hand on the small of her back.  
…..Kylo was rubbing her back.  
Rey froze at the touch.  
-he was touching her. Was she ok with this?

He felt her body stiffen. And was about to pull his hand away. 

“No, please don’t stop.” Rey heard herself say. She propped her head up to look back at him. “It’s ok…..you can- you can keep going.”  
Ben swallowed and put his hand back slowly, watching her. 

Rey swallowed and let him do it. Falling back down and relaxing into his touch. They went on like that, for a while. Rey satiated with the power of pain killers and Ben’s personal touch. They didn’t talk much.

Rey let her eyelids close. Dosing off, his fingertips warm at her lower back. 

It was finally, at the last second of the hour. That Ben stopped touching her. 

“Better?” He asked her. Warmth in his eyes. 

“Better.” Rey beamed at him. 

He smiled. “I’m glad.”

They both grabbed their backpacks, making their way to the exit.  
He looked at her, 

“See you next Saturday, Rey.” 

“-See you then, Ben.” 

+

It was the next Saturday. 

Rey took a deep breath. Waiting her fingers on the door knob. She didn’t know what to expect (never did with him). 

Sure, he had been nice their last session. Kylo and nice- two words that didn’t go well together. 

But, Rey saw a softer, gentler side to Kylo Ren, away from the persona to see glimmers of Ben Solo. But Rey didn’t know if it was going to last. 

She wasn’t ‘sick” this week. So she didn’t know if it was just pity or if it was true. Would he resume his usual shenanigans?

Maybe they had turned over a new leaf. Maybe they could be…. friends? Even? 

Rey shook her head. Good God girl. Get a grip on yourself. A boy showed a bit of affection- rubbed your back once, and already making plans that this is going somewhere- she said to herself. 

It probably didn’t mean anything-wish full thinking on her naïve teenage brain. Rey sighed. 

She closed her eyes, took one big final breathe (like she always did) before entering the room.  
(In through your nose and out through your mouth.) 

And she opened the door… to find a whimpering teenage boy hunched over inside, sitting in his chair. A giant cut ran down the side of his face. And Kylo was clutching lower abdomen. 

“Ben!” Rey gasped, “What happened?!” But Kylo straightened his shoulders, or tried to- to act like nothing was wrong. 

“Nothing, Rey. It’s nothing.” But his face scrunched up in a painful protest. His body couldn’t make it up all the way. 

“It’s not nothing. You’re bleeding!” 

“It’s dried blood, Rey. Really I’m fine.” He was wincing as he spoke. 

“No. You’re not fine. You have a giant cut on your face and what’s wrong with your stoma-“ Rey reached a hand out towards him, but he snarled and turned his body away. Not wanting Rey to see what he was hiding under his black sweatshirt. 

“Just leave it alone Rey.” His voice dark and defensive. A large hand waved her off. 

“Kylo, please.”  
She blinked, “Let me help you.” Rey whispered. 

But he said nothing, instead compressed his body in further, away from her. Scrunching up into a painful ball. 

Rey sighed. “This is bullshit. If you can help me-I can help you.” Still Kylo said nothing. Rey sighed and turned away from him. Fuming looking at the blank white wall. 

She saw only one option here. So she chose to ignore Kylo’s request. And do what was best for Ben. 

This boy was in obvious pain. And he needed her help. 

Rey grabbed the hall pass. Kylo’s ears perked up at the clang of the wooden paddle. They were only allowed to use it once per session-and Rey was using hers now. “I’ll be back.” Is all she said, as she swiftly left. 

Rey raided the janitor’s closest, because the nurse’s was too far away, down the hall and on the other side of the building. She needed supplies quick and fast. 

Rey came back to Kylo with an arms full of stuff. 

“Sit, on the floor.” She said, “It will be easier that way.” Kylo looked at her wearily but didn’t protest this time.  
He grimaced, holding the left side of his stomach on the way down. While Rey splayed out her findings before him. Proud of what she found/brought back. 

Rey could examine the cut a little closer this way. The blood didn’t look fresh but still a deep, dark, ruby red with brown scabbing on the end. Must had been from a few hours or day prior.  
-She went for the bottom of his sweatshirt first. Wanting to see what he was protecting underneath so much. Kylo made a little growl in his throat. Rey didn’t know how threatening this truly was. Whether just a bark or a bite. 

She pressed on, “May I?” her fingers found the end of the dark cotton wool, waiting there patiently for his reply. Kylo felt her little tug and sighed. He bent his head down, his dark locks falling past his nose and nodded his head. Letting Rey lift up his shirt. Revealing pale skin and one giant flesh wound. 

The dark gash on his abdomen was a few inches deep, the flesh almost completely gone. It looked mad and angry. Rey made a face, empathizing with his pain “How long have you been like this?” she asked softly.

“Since last night.” Kylo inhaled and gritted his teeth. As Rey went for a cotton swab. She dabbed the little white puff in rubbing alcohol. Needing to clean it, to rub the damage away. 

Rey’s finger tips touched his stomach. Next to the dark trail of hair leading into the top of his jeans. 

Kylo flinched like an abused dog. 

“Shhh. It’s ok, I’ll be gentle.” Rey coated a bandage in hydrogen peroxide and placed it squarely over the wound. Seeping it out of all toxins from within. Kylo sucked in a breath and clenched his fists. Wincing in pain. But he let her do it. Didn’t stop her touch this time. 

They sat in silence as Rey went for things. Multiple bandages, medical gauze, tape. Trying to cover the wound to let it fully heal. Kylo puffed out his bottom lip as he watched Rey do her work. 

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” She fished gently. Playing nurse as she placed the final skin-color band aid over the final cleansed hole. 

“I got into a fight.” Was all he said. 

Rey huffed, go figure. I’ve just been studying at my desk on Friday nights, meanwhile this boy is out picking fights-getting himself into trouble. –she thought. They really did live in separate worlds. 

Rey patted down his sweatshirt and moved to his face next. Untwisting the cap of the Neosporin. 

She paused at his cheek. A little nervous. 

He was looking at her-with a pair of sad, puppy-dog eyes. “Turn to the right a little bit.” Her delicate fingertip on his chin, to move it this way and that as she examined the cut. 

This close to his face she could see every brown little mole and peach fuzz of black hair skimming across his jawline. 

“Turn a bit more.” She whispered. Kylo complied instantly, turning his face to the side. There was a large slash through the profile of his face and across his eye.

Rey dabbed a bit of ointment on her fingertip and lightly rubbed it on the crevasse of his wound. In the deep valley of dried blood, it was almost black in the middle. “I washed my hands in the bathroom.” She reassured him, as she pressed into the cut. Trying to be gentle but she knew it needed to be cleaned out thoroughly. 

“You know, you’re the first person that actually gave a shit.” Ben swallowed, still looking away from her. “My dad just looked at me and shook his head. None of the nuns said shit.”

Rey took another strip of medical gauze to wipe clean alcohol around his cheek. It smelled strong but knew the cool would be soothing against his heated skin. 

“I’m sure they care about you Kylo.” That was a lie. 

“No, no they don’t.”

He turned to face her. “They don’t care about kids like me. Just people like you. That do well. –I guess I deserve it.” 

Rey took a minute to stop dabbing at his cheek to really look into his eyes.  
She studied them.

They were so soulful. Those eyes said so much, without him saying anything at all. She leaned into the dark pools. She tried to look into the surface below. She admired where the brown flecks of color met the round tidal pools of black. 

His eyes darted back and forth between hers. Watching her, watching him. Was he nervous? Her studying him like this. She wasn’t use to him being nervous. It was always the other way around. But healing him was giving her some sort of inner confidence. That she didn’t know she had around this boy. 

“Oh. I’m so sorry.’ Rey looked down at her lap, “It’s rude of me to stare.”

“No.” he grabbed her hand. “It’s ok Rey. I- I want you to look.” 

“I don’t make you uncomfortable?” She looked up at him again, peaking through her long lashes.  
Kylo squeezed her hand. “No.“ He whispered, “No you don’t.” 

They smiled at each other. 

“I’m sorry, I just –I haven’t been taken care of like this in such a long time. I’m not use to such soft, gentle touches.” Ben rubbed his thumb on the back of Rey’s hand.

The feather light touch caused her to part her lips. 

How could she be the first person to care? After multiple people already saw him? Rey didn’t know what it was like to have parents, but wasn’t this their job? To help you out when you’re injured? She sensed his wounds were much more than skin deep. 

Rey brought her hand up to lightly rub against his bandaged cheek. Kylo closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. 

It had been a long time that anybody cared.

They didn’t know how long they stayed like that. Both deciding not to study for the rest of the session. 

\+ 

“Take this all of you and eat it.”

Father Luke raised a wafer. 

“This is his body.” A choir boy rang a bell in the background. 

Luke raised a gold cup of wine. 

“Take this all of you and drink it. This is his blood.” 

Another ring as Luke took a sip. 

Rey tried to pay attention. She really did, but she was fidgeting more than usual. She played with the frayed end of her black skirt. 

“Ashes to ashes. And dust to dust.” Luke took down the cup, in that theatrical way of his before the congregation. 

Rey wore her only good white blouse on Sundays. It had a Peter Pan collar with a few buttons and bows on the side for decoration. Usually she wasn’t self-conscious about her appearance. But this Sunday she was. 

Rey was flustered because Ben was in the audience. -Of course he was. She noticed him half way through the service. 

Rey was here every Sunday. And she had never seen him at mass before. 

He kept looking at her. Rey tried to look down, tried to look away. But she couldn’t help but look over in his direction every few seconds. Sure enough, he was always looking at her with a smirk on his face, every time. 

They were sitting on opposite sides of the aisles in the rows of pews. 

A short woman and a greying man that looked remarkably like Ben sat next to him. Their faces glued to the Sunday program, following along with the service. Oblivious to their mischievous son. 

Rey tried to hide her smile. Asshole. She laughed to herself. Of course he wasn’t paying attention at all-but looking over at her.  
Rey rubbed her lips tight together, to stifle her laughs. 

Sister Holdo look down at Rey in disapproval. Hearing her little muffled breathes of escaped laughter. 

Holdo nudged Rey in the ribcage trying to get the girl to pay attention. She looked over Rey’s shoulder, to see what so distracted the girl’s attention. She glared down at Rey when she saw the object of her affections.  
Rey knew she couldn’t look over at Ben anymore without being punished. So she folded her hands in her lap. One over the other. Swung her legs back and forth in the pew. She didn’t dare look at Kylo Ren again. 

-Rey stood up at the altar after mass. She always helped clean up afterwards.  
She took a damp cloth in hand and wiped up the spilled droplets of red wine from Luke. She helped the altar boys fold up the white table cloths. 

The Solos, Leia and Han waited next to say hi to her brother. Rey glanced sideways to see the very tall, now surprisingly timid boy behind them. He wore a white button up shirt and nice black dress pants- it made him look adorably cute. 

He had his hair slicked back with gel making his ears stick out. Rey could imagine his mother standing on a step stool, licking her thumb and smoothing down the disobedient sides of Ben’s hair. It still waved a bit at the ends. His unruly nature ever present. 

Rey was trying to ignore the group. A light pink blush across her cheeks as Ben watched her clean up. 

Luke finally came up to them, “Well, the Solos, Ben! This is a surprise. We haven’t seen you at the service in ages!”

“It’s a miracle!” Leia wrapped her arms around her son’s waist, “I’ve never seen my Benny so happy to go to church!” Leia cheered and popped up to give her son a kiss on the cheek. 

Kylo bent down for his mother’s embrace. 

“-I’ve been recently inspired...” He addressed his uncle but looked passed all the adults to just Rey. 

Luke took notice and looked over his shoulder. 

“You know each other? You know our Rey? ….Didn’t think you two ran in the same circles-“

“We don’t. Well, we are in the new program together, Father Luke.” Rey didn’t want to be part of the conversation, but was forced to come over and stand next to him. 

“Wow. I’m impressed, looks like that new program is really working.”

“Mm-hm.” Ben non-committedly hummed into the conversation. Not paying attention with his hands in his nice dress pants pockets. Still looking at Rey. 

Luke eyed Ben up and down. “Mm- hmm, is right.” He said sarcastically. 

“Well thank you Rey.” Leia broke the awkwardness. “It’s nice to finally meet you. You really made a difference in Ben’s life.” She held her arm out to shake Rey’s hand. 

Han and Luke, being men, knew better.

Ben hadn’t taken his eyes off Rey once during the whole conversation. 

Leia was either being innocent, or thick right now on purpose. Either way, she didn’t hint that she noticed the elephant in the room, “Ben was so eager to go to church this morning I couldn’t believe it!” 

“Gee, I wonder why…“ Han said under his breath. For Ben wasn’t even listening but smiling dumbly at Rey as she bent over and burned out the last of the remaining candles.

The three adults started to talk amongst themselves as Ben sauntered his way over to Rey. 

“Hi” His hands were still in his pockets. He swayed on the balls of his feet. 

“Couldn’t wait to see me till next Saturday?” Rey teased. 

Ben looked up from his shiny polished dress shoes. “Would you be mad at me, if I said that I couldn’t?” He gave her a sheepish smile. 

Rey stopped cleaning to look up at him.  
Just a silver plate she polished between them. It felt like one of those movie moments, where the world went into slow motion. Every surrounding object blurry as both of their features became sharp into view, as they looked at each other. 

The smell of smoke, heavy in the air from the candles. 

Luke cleared his throat, “Come along Ben.” His parents were walking up the aisle.  
“Rey can I have a word with you?” 

Kylo waved back at her as he followed his parents out of the church. Not looking forward, but back at Rey till the last possible second, walking through the church doors. 

Luke cleared his throat. “What’s that all about?”

“What?” Rey was in a bit of a daze. Her skin prickled. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I say my nephew is interested in a lot more than just bible study.” He looked at her knowingly with a raised eyebrow. 

Rey swallowed. And looked down at her scuffed Mary Jane shoes. 

“Just. Be careful…. alright Rey. You don’t know my nephew like I do.”

“hmm-“ Rey exhaled out through her nose, still on a cloud. 

“I just don’t want you to be… compromised.” Father Luke poked further. 

“Compromised?” Rey repeated in confusion. 

Luke paused, “I’ll- see you next Sunday Rey.” and he walked away. 

Maybe Rey should have felt shame or embarrassment as she looked to the exit doors. But only one thought swam in her head: she couldn’t wait to see Ben Solo again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a shot everytime I wrote, "looked at Rey." lol. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! Kylo's teasing kind of stops this chapter to be replaced with something more tender. Hope you dont mind. I don't know if it's what people expected. 
> 
> Feel free to comment. Hope you all have a great day!! (Happy Ash Wednesday for those that celebrate :) )


	4. Drama and Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little more angsty (more on that at the end notes). 
> 
> But I promise the next chapter is going to get to the good stuff ;) . Just a little more waiting....

Ben Solo had become a permanent tickle in Rey’s mind. 

It had been weeks of working together. 

And each week they drew a little closer together.

Saturday: Week 4 

“You are already strong Rey. You don’t need anyone’s help. HIS help.” Kylo pointed to that invisible presence in the sky. 

“This is about you not me.” 

“Well, all I could think about is you.” 

Saturday: Week 5

“I feel like I’m being slow tortured by an angel. In the waiting room, waiting for the pearly gates.”  
“I’m not an angle.”  
He grabbed a lock of her hair and rolled it between his fingertips.  
“If I get there, I don’t think any of them could be as beautiful as you.”  
*Practice. Just practice Rey told herself. Pick up lines he learned from his friends.  
But her insides still ignited with fire.  
She had no idea what to say to that....

“Go on...” He said with a smirk. Knowing how he affected her. “Continuing your reading...” he put an arm around her shoulder. They sat on the same side of the table. 

Saturday: Week 6 

He-Ben rested his head on her back.  
She could feel his dark hair tickle her shoulders blades.  
He sighed.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Just tired this morning.” He nuzzled the side of his cheek just on top of that shoulder blade.  
“You’re pretty handsy today.”  
He laughed.  
“Only with you.”  
From his reputation, Rey didn’t believe that. But let it slide.

“Continue your reading. I like hearing you talk. The sound of your voice.”  
“You mean you are interested in the material!” Rey beamed.  
Kylo laughed a wolfish laugh.  
“Calm down sweetheart. I didn’t say that....”  
“I like your voice. The way you talk. It’s soothing.”  
She blushed. 

Saturday, Week 7

At the end of each passage, at the end of each sentence he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
“Kylo....” she scolded him. “You’re pressing your luck.”  
“Sorry-“ He said sheepishly and gave her a boyish grin. 

He was becoming less threatening the more she got to know him.  
These advances more like kitten purrs than cat scratches. If she asked him to stop he would. Most respectful, in a disrespectful way....

He continued reading, however… the cheek kisses didn’t stop either. 

“I don’t think you’re supposed to learn bible study by constantly kissing a member of the opposite sex….”

“That’s sounds like the perfect way to study. If they did that more people would still go to church.” Ben smiled wickedly at her.

Saturday, Week 8: 

“Do you really think you don’t deserve pleasure Rey?” He rubbed her palm with his. Kissed the top of her shoulder, lips getting closer to her neck.  
“If he made you in the image of God why did he make you so beautiful? Just to be punished? Never to be touched? Appreciated?”

“Ok that’s enough for today Kylo.”  
He dropped her hand and the subject. He must know the boundary for today. Not crossing the line with her.  
A smiled stayed on his lips though, while he read. And he read enthusiastically.  
He must of been happy with the words he let get out.

At some point she let him-she didn’t remember which day or what Saturday but she let him explore further.  
He brushed back the little baby hairs on her neck. He brushed a few strands behind her ear.  
Didn’t know when this started but let him play with her hair while they read.

“I’m studying, learning you.” He would say. 

“Looks like I’m the one that needs a teacher…” Rey said this with her eyes closed. -Said this absent mindedly, as she felt his fingers work over her skin. Rey’s eyes popped open at the omission- to see Kylo have the biggest smirk of his life planted on his handsome face-the first time she ever admitted out loud how his ministrations affected her.

*And Rey gave the biggest blush of her life. 

Saturday, Week 9: 

Kylo grabbed her hand, gently put his index finger under hers and guided both their hands over the page.  
He read a passage to her. Whispered it softly into her ear.  
They were the only ones in the room-but he said it so low, not another soul would have heard them.  
So close to her hairline she could almost feel his lips. Goosebumps ran up and down her arms. Her eyes memorized by their togetherness floating across the page. 

His large finger, her little finger moving together. 

+++

Rey stood with a few of her friends in the front of the school yard. It was the first time she had been outside in ages. The last couple of weeks had been steady rain. While the skies were still overcast they could stand outside without getting wet. The air smelled like fresh rain water and snippets of blue sky could be seen between the grey puffy clouds. 

-The boy’s school had the same idea. All of them stood in black trousers, white button up shirts, and a tie of the school colors on it. The girls were their mirror opposites, in the same thing in the form of skirts and black stockings.

Rey’s “crew” consisted of the Tico sisters, Rose and Paige, and Kaydel who wore space buns. The nuns never said anything about the Avant-garde look so she kept them in.  
Rey wasn’t listening to her friends, but was distracted by the boys’ side-unusual for her. They were out and about playing catch football or kicking a soccer ball. The girls’ fields were untouched. Keeping most of their recess for gossip. 

Rey’s eyes scanned the boy’s area. Looking for someone, yet no one in particular (*if she was being dishonest with herself.) 

Kylo was across the street (Rey’s eyes found him like a flash light in the dark). He was on the other side of the school yard. A black wrought iron fence, hip height separated them. He put a cigarette up to his red lips (Rey’s search light eyes followed every movement…she watched him) as an arm came up, and…wrapped around Gwen Phasma. His gang circled them, black ties, and all black dress shirts. Boys of all different heights and build around the circle. That Rey didn’t care so much about. 

What she did care about was: *Kylo’s arm wrapped around Gwen Phasma. They were sharing the same cigarette. He put the bud up to her lips, watched her take a drag, and put it up to his lips. Chapped and sharing the same spit. 

Rey’s mind fired in alarm, as her spot light eyes rested dead on the pair. 

Phas was a tall slender blonde. Rey was lean and fairly tall for a girl. But Phasma reached model heights. She wore black heels, a leather jacket, and a nose ring (that she took off and on in between classes-to not get caught), slick blonde hair done up with red lipstick. –it wasn’t school protocol, but she sensed the nuns were scared of her. The nuns knew not to give her shit. Phasma was an out of control wild child. The antithesis of Rey. She imagined her singing in a rock band, drunk at a local bar after graduating high school. Cool and unruly.

Rey watched them across the lawn. Her spirit deflating like a helium balloon. 

It’s like they understood one another with a casual arm around a shoulder. Passing the cigarette back and forth for each other-with a lopsided smile. 

Where her lips were, so was his. Rey felt like she was going to be sick. 

“Are they dating?” Rey blurted out to her friend group. Staring absent mindedly at the pair.  
“Who?”  
“Kylo and Phasma?” Rey dry swallowed.  
“Phas and Kylo? I don’t think Kylo “dates.” If you know what I mean.” Rose said the word date in air quotes. Which didn’t make Rey feel any better. It was an unspoken rule, a rumor about the school that Kylo and his gang didn’t “date”, but casually hooked up with girls. Phas same with boys, again perfect match (in how shitty it felt for Rey). 

-Rey wasn’t sure what or how far a “hook up” went or qualified as. But it would be foolish for any girl to think dating was at the top of any of those boys’ minds. They got what they wanted and left. And that was it. End of story. 

Rey felt extremely inadequate. Like a homely mop next to Phasma.  
That’s what guys like. Tall glamorous blondes. Her inner critic told her. Rey couldn’t even compare. 

Who was Rey? A nobody. A loser. 

Tears started to well up in her eyes. She was foolish. Becoming one of those silly girls writing a fairy tale story in her notebook….when they haven’t even ‘hooked up” yet. Would they ever “hook up”? Rey wasn’t that kind of girl, and Kylo knew that. 

“I have to go.” Rey walked away from her friends. She couldn’t take it anymore. Seeing them together. 

Rey was a naive stupid little girl. Images flashed in her mind as she walked away-a girl panting on a mattress, one of those boys…Kylo, even on top of her…  
Kylo and his friends- The Knights of Ren, whatever silly code word the gang gave themselves probably got drunk with girls at the back of abandoned warehouses and buildings. Hooked up with them to never talk to them again, if they even remembered their names. 

Rey shuddered as an image of a dirt stained mattress came into her mind. A naked girl with her skirt down as one of those boys messed with her, between her legs. On a cracked floor as leaves scattered about in the middle of the woods, empty beer bottles everywhere. Who was she kidding? 

This wasn’t Romeo and Juliet. 

Kylo was just some guy that wanted to get more notches on his belt. Rey felt embarrassed for even thinking otherwise. 

Their square foot little room they shared on Saturdays an alternative reality. A plain on a different existence.

Kylo and Phasma were opposite charged magnets drawn to each other. While Rey felt repelled. 

-But, he was looking at her, as Rey walked away. She could feel it. But she couldn’t bring herself to look back. Her mind raced away from her. She wasn’t one of those girls. A doll laid out on display, on some used mattress. Waiting for a boy to finger her… She turned away wiping tears from her cheek. She couldn’t look at him, or that crowd anymore. 

Basic girl. Plain Jane. Brown mousey hair. Flat chest. The racing thoughts swirled in Rey’s head. What would he want from her anyway?

“Rey!” Finn slid in beside her.  
Rey dabbed her cheek with the back of her hand …”Not now Finn, please. I’m not in the mood.”

Finn. The boy that had a painfully obvious crush on Rey since fourth grade came running up to her on the girl’s side of the school yard. Rey felt bad, but she never returned his affection. Always thinking of him as just a friend, that’s it. Nothing more, nothing less. She hadn’t strung him along or anything. Was honest with him from the start. But Finn flew around her like an insistent fly. 

“Rey! Rey!” He got in front of her, stopping her in her tracks, “Do you have a boyfriend? Got a cute boyfriend?”  
Rey sighed, he asked her this about once per week, maybe more. “No Finn. I just want to be left alone for today, ok?” 

Rey glanced over her shoulder. Phasma was gone. But Kylo was standing there. Away from his friends. His body square on Rey’s, his eyes darkening. His hands balled into fists as Finn grabbed Rey’s shoulders. 

‘You got a partner for the dance? Do you want to go with me?” Rey wearily blinked at Finn. Her mind was away, off, fuzzy. 

Holdo blew her whistle, startling both of them.  
“Finn! How many times do I have to tell you? You’re not supposed to be on the girl’s side of the fence!”  
“But-but Phasma-“ Finn protested.  
“I’m not talking to Phasma right now. I’m talking to you! Go. Get to class.”  
Finn huffed and turned to Rey before leaving, giving her a (unwanted) kiss on the cheek. “See you after class Rey.”

Rey wasn’t paying attention anymore. Did Kylo look….. jealous? The revelation astonished her more than it should have. Maybe he did care about her. Her mind did a 180 degree flip from the depths of despair to hope. Maybe, just maybe, whatever it was between them on Saturdays was something more. Did he feel it too? Was it more than just meaningless flirting? The bell rang for class, and Rey and her classmates followed the ringing rhythm of the bell. Rey’s steps got a little lighter. Her mind cleared.

+++

It was that night. Lying in bed, after the school yard incident, that Rey’s hand wandered between the sheets. That look he gave her, roaming in her mind’s eyes seemed to guide her hand. 

-Black eyes, black hair. 

White sheets, white cotton underwear. 

Rey rested her fingers on top of them. Scared to go inside. 

Hair lips nose big hands. What would he feel like?

He was like a movie screen/film reel that played in the back of her head, projecting his face inside her skull.

Rey sighed heavily. Conflicted within herself. All her life taught alone time was supposed to be a peaceful time of reflection. Serene time with the Lord. Not to fantasize about boys.

“Get out of my head.” Rey said out loud to the empty room.  
Ben’s face infiltrated/pierced inside her very soul, like wallpaper.

Rey cursed.  
And went to the bathroom. Sure enough there was a damp spot on her underwear. 

“Ugh, come on.” Rey groaned at her own body. She was mad at herself, at her brain for thinking this way. Rey took a piece of toilet paper and wiped herself away. She was the only one that would know, but cleaning up the sticky spot made it all too real. Like the world knew her intrusive thoughts.

It wasn’t even the first time. A few nights ago, halfway through her rosary beads.  
Those dark wood like eyes in the dim light of her darkened bedroom.  
Those large thick hands at the end of her skirt lifting up to graze the top of her thigh. 

Rey shivered, kneeling and praying, at the same time lost in her fantasy.  
“Stop it. Stop it. No.” She said her Hail Mary prayers over and over again and quickly to scrub him off her of mind. 

It didn’t work. It never did.

+++ 

Realistically even if she got with Ben there was little chance she’d be the only one.  
She was probably so much more of a square for wanting something as loser-y as monogamy. 

She wondered if she could ever be enough for him.  
Though her definition of “enough” now meant smoking on the school lawn...  
(Rey didn’t want to think too deep into that thought.)

Now she had the irresistible urge- to just be next to him. Why was his arm not wrapped around her? ….Constantly. The thought was irrational, but it was still there.  
Rey thought about his comments. {“Do you really think you don’t deserve pleasure Rey? If he made you in the image of God why did he make you so beautiful? Never to be touched? Appreciated?”}

Rey hoped they were genuine.  
Did he use this talk for all the girls?  
Rey didn’t even know how many girls there were...

“Rey?” Luke cleared his throat. “You seem distracted.”

She was sitting in Luke’s office. Rey sat across from his desk. A ticking grandfather clock, back and forth, back and forth in the corner. His office over looked the giant church courtyard. His office was upstairs with a large square window that almost spanned the entire wall. Rey could watch the overcast sky. An odd oak tree grew up right outside that window. You could see the dead twisted branches split down the middle to a thick trunk. A gap, so wide at the center you could walk through it. 

Sometimes kids, boys and girls would hide in that opening. Make out, play seven minutes in heaven. Rey heard about this. But never partook.  
Thinking about it, made Kylo’s lips pop in her mind. 

“Rey?” 

She blinked back to reality. “What do you want to speak to me about? Father?” 

“I just want to go over a few things with you…. you haven’t been to confessional in a while....”

Confessional: the truth of sitting in a little box, in a room with only a thin wire window between them, made Rey break out in hives.  
What was she supposed to say?  
I’m lusting after your nephew, the boy I’m giving bible lessons to?  
I’ve never thought about sex so much in my life?  
The urge to masturbate has become too great?  
Were these even sins if you haven’t acted on them yet? Just really wanted to….

“Rey?” Luke said again, hesitantly. “You seem troubled. Like you aren’t really here. Something on your mind?”

“I just- I have nothing to confess, Father.“

“hm.” Luke hummed, unconvinced.  
He got up from his chair and started to pace back and forth. 

“Sister Holdo mentioned something to me-You wanted to become a nun? Is that right?”

“Become a Nun?” Rey repeated. Her voiced far off. 

Yes, she remembered a vague promise, a couple of years ago when she was much younger. That she had interested in going down that path…  
But…now. God, (sorry for taking the lords name in vein) with those lips and those eyes she couldn’t think of a worst idea....

“Holdo also mentioned something else to me….something I noticed too. It’s about a certain male student.” 

Luke stopped pacing and looked at her. “I think you know who I am talking about.” 

Rey gulped. 

“Listen Rey.” Luke folded his hands in front of him and sighed. “These carnal sins of flesh, wants, and desires are fleeting.”  
He went on, “The devotion of the Lord’s love is eternal...long lasting...ever green. Are you really going to give that up for a pair of pretty eyes? And I know that boy well-would he give up the same for you? In return? What is he giving up- Nothing. While you are giving up everything.” 

“Everything?!” Rey emotions quickly switched from far off indifference to anger. And she couldn’t hide it in her voice. “And what, exactly do you believe I'm giving up, Father?” She spat. 

“Your future! Come on Rey. Be real. Do you think he really cares about you?”

*Rey paused, fuming. Not knowing what to address first. 

“I’m not going to confessional because I don’t want to.” -heat raged in her voice, between gritted teeth. “I don’t need to and I don’t want to. All I do is stay inside this place and study. What could I possible have to confess!? I don’t do anything or go anywhere. I’m locked in this place.” Rey snarled. 

This was one of the first time she had ever talked back to Father Luke. And now that it had been released, she didn’t know if she could reel it back. Curling her fists in her chair. 

“You know Rey-“ Luke squinted his eyes back at her “Maybe we should terminate the program.”  
“-No! What-why?!”  
“I see how it affects you- how he affects you. The changes since being around him…“

“What?” Rey blinked back some of her rage- replacing it with shock and sorrow.  
“Yes, it might be for the best we end it.”  
“Why are you doing his?! -“ Rey’s gasped, she could feel tears well up in her eyes. 

“I won’t have my nephew corrupt one of our best students.” His voice became dark and menacing. 

***That’s it. 

Rey snapped. 

She got up and lunged at the table, slamming her hands on his desk, a few inches away from Luke’s face. 

Luke put his arms up defensively. Whether out of actual fear or the jump scare- spontaneity of it. 

Rey gave him a glare so deep, she could cut stone.  
A look that could engulfed Luke in her in flames. 

“How dare you say that?! -so little faith in your own nephew!”

“Listen Rey,” Luke still had his hands up, he was shaking a little bit, “to be transparent with you- we are competing with public schools. Parents want to see a success story!” Luke gestured to her with his hands “we thought if you went all the way with your vows. It would look good on the-”  
Rey’s jaw dropped.  
“You’re using me!?” 

Luke’s eyes became very dark. 

He did a quick glance down between Rey’s legs, then back to her eyes, “And you don’t think he is using you? Don’t be so naive Rey. He’s just a teenage boy...only has one thing on his mind.” The innuendo in Father Luke’s voice was earth shattering. Causing Rey to burn. 

Rey felt so much shock, hurt, surprise, and a mix of emotion she couldn’t even describe. 

Luke- this old man shaking behind his desk, the man she had known since birth, stabbed a wound so deep in her heart, Rey didn’t know if she could replace it. 

She wanted to protest, to fight.  
But….

She looked at the grey haired man again.  
What could she do? Luke had more power over her-she was just a student.

After a long silent pause, just their mixed breaths in the room. Rey turned to walk out of his office. Shaking her head. A silent protest of defiance, before she was formally dismissed. 

“Good night, Father.” Is all Rey said, in the smallest of voices that she owned. 

“Rey! Wait! Don’t waste your life on-” But she slammed the door shut, before Luke could finish that sentence. 

Rey decided at that moment- she had to make her mark on Ben even if just for a night.  
Might be the only chance she had.  
Before Father Luke or Sister Holdo whisked him away.

She wouldn’t be part of their plan. And with the help of Kylo Ren, for the first time in her life. Rey was about to make her own path, her own life decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I want to say, as I was writing this chapter, I realized Rey is a bit of an unreliable narrator here. It's from her POV, so alot of the things that she sees and thinks about Kylo isn't necessarily fact. But her dealing with her own conflicted feelings of desires and insecurity. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it. Dont know if it was what you were expecting from the cuteness of last chapter . And like I said, next chapter will be all about the sexy time (lol).


End file.
